Unwanted
by SweetLiars
Summary: Takiashi, Amy is girl with a, pretty much, normal life... except for the fact that she's now living with a bunch of hot guys!
1. Black nails and Hatsuharu

**Hello. I'm Aurora, my friends call me Roro-chan or Rora-chan. I'm pleased to say that I have figured out how to work this website and I am now publishing my first fan fiction! Okay, so I was just surfing the web and i stubbled upon this site. I have a whole bunch of fan fictions that I've been writing before I found this website, so I'm fully prepared! **

**And just to tell you, my all time favorite character is Kyo Sohma! Any other girl that loves Kyo, step up and message me!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.**

**Claimer: I DO own Takiashi, Amy, thou!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Black Nails and Hatsuharu<strong>

I walked into the school, wishing I didn't have too. I heard people giggling and whispering as I walked by. I don't have friends and the only time anyone has ever talked to me, is when there making fun of my hair or something. I can't blame them thou. My hair is pink and super long. President Takei always yells at me about it, saying I shouldn't have dyed it such an unnatural color, but it's not dyed. It is natural. My whole family has unnatural hair colors. My name is Takiashi, Amy. I'm sixteen and go to Kaibara High, class 2-D.

I walked to my locker and put in the combination. 6-45-79. It popped open so simply it made me almost cry. Why couldn't I make friends like that? Why couldn't things be that simple?

"Oh, look at pinky," Chelsea laughed, walking past me with her little group. Chelsea was a mean girl, and she picked on me the most. She picked on me so much, everytime she said something, I felt tears come to my eyes. This time was different. I just sighed and went straight to class.

When I walked into the room, Shiraki-sensei came up to me. A look of concern spread across her face.

"Miss Takiashi, it's come to my attention that you don't do as well with work as you used to," she said crossing her arms. "Why is this?"

I blinked. "I don't know..."

"You used to get A's and now you get D's. You were so excited on your first day of school and now you look so depressed," sensei went on. "I'm worried about you."

I bowed. "Thank you. I'll try harder, I swear." I walked away, leaving sensei to wonder.

Probably wondering why my hair is pink.

I sat down behind a girl with long, wavy, black hair. She was really pretty, but looked scary. I looked at her nails. Black.

"Hey," I said tapping her. She turned and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I love your nails!" The girl smiled.

"Really? Your a fan of black?" She asked, turning around in her chair.

"Yes, I am. I can't believe you have the courage to paint them black in school."

"Well," She said smiling at me. "I can't believe you have the courage to die your hair pink."

I chuckled nervously. "This is my natural color..."

The girl put a hand out to me. "Hannajima, Saki. What is your name, oh dark one."

"Takiashi, Amy." I said shaking her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

After class, I went out the room and looked around. People stared at my hair and laughed. When I walked, I looked at the ground. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and fell down. People started whispering as my books scattered.

"Hey, you need help?"

I looked up to a handsome boy with white hair. He had black layered under it and alot of peircings. He was a such a beautiful sight.

"Uh, yea." I answered, pushing the hair in my face behind my ear. He bent down and started to pick up my books. He stared at my hair the whole time.

"What?" I asked, waiting for him to say an awsome little joke about my hair.

"Your hair is... (here it comes) so... cute."

I blushed and we both stood up.

"What? Are you serious?" I thought, as he laughed.

"Never had a hair compliment before?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No one likes my hair."

He smiled, and bowed.

"I'm Sohma, Hatsuharu."

I bowed. "Takiashi, Amy."

I ended up staying at school alot longer than I intended. Hatsuharu and I spent a couple hours together. I talked about President Takei, and how he's always messing with me about my hair.

I looked at the sky. It was getting dark. I took out my phone. 8:46.

"I have to get home. My parents must be worried," I smiled. "I'll see you later."

I started walking and he grabbed my arm. I looked back.

"Let me walk you home. It's getting late, and I'd feel terrible if something bad happened to you."

I smiled. "Okay. You can meet my parents and my sisters!"

When we got to my house, I opened the first door. Katelyn came up to me. She has pink hair, like me, and gold eyes. (I have green eyes). She looked at me, and then Hatsuharu.

"Who is that?" she asked, staring at him.

"This is my new friend, Sohma, Hatsuharu-san. Haru, this is my sister Katelyn-chan. she's fifteen, and she's going to school with us next year."

"Oh, I don't go to that school," Haru said, making my jaw drop.

"Then why were you there?"

"I wanted to see someone, but I bumped into you. I didn't think I would meet anyone and hang out with them all day."

Katelyn's eyes widened. "You hung out with **him** all day?"

I nodded, as my older sister, Karren, came over to use. She has red hair and blue eyes. She's twenty and in college. She leaned against the door, and smirked.

"How is that? Your boyfriend?" She asked playfully. I blushed.

"No, of course not! Why would you think that?" I asked annoyed. She looked down and looked down after her.

We were holding hands!

I squealed and let him go. He cocked his head.

"Your the one who grabbed my hand, remember?"

I put a finger to my chin, and thought.

_"Hatsuharu-san, your going too slow!" I whinned, as he sighed._

_"You must be really excited for me to meet your family, huh?"_

_"Super," I cried out, "Now let's go!"_

_... And then I grabbed his hand... _

I laughed, nervously. "Oh, yea... Hehe, I forgot..."

I walked in the house, and Haru shut the door. We slipped out of our shoes, and walked threw the door into the house. You see, we have a room before the door for coats and shoes and umbrellas.

When we went into the house, my mom smiled.

"Who's the boy?" She asked.

"Sohma, Hatsuharu-san. He walked me home..."

My mother has pink hair and blue eyes. She smiled and stood up. She had a white kimono with yellow and pink ribbons sewed all over it, with a light purple obi. Haru bowed at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He said kindly.

"Yes it is." My mother smiled. She looked at me. "Your father is looking for a nice house for you. I don't understand why you want to live somewhere else," she said sadly.

"Because," I smiled, "I don't want to be a burden on you anymore. I also want to just be free," I looked at her sad smile. "I'll visit you, I promise."

I hugged her. "I know, I know," she said, looking at Haru.

"I still don't want her to live alone... do you know a place that would be glad to take her in?" She asked.

"Well," Haru put a finger to his chin. "There is one place..."

And that's how it happened...

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Please, Please Reveiw and tell me if this is a good start. ***Thanx*** Rora-chan!<strong>


	2. Kitchen Catastrophe

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.**

**Claimer: I DO own Takiashi, Amy-chan, thou!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Kitchen Catastrophe<strong>

I got out the car. I can't believe I had to move in with a bunch of boys! I guess it's all thanks to good ole' Hatsuharu.

_"My cousins, Yuki and Shigure woud love to have a new addition to the house."_

He said that so calmly that my mother probably didn't even worry!

My mom was always and air head...

It's been a week since that day. I'll I've done for that week is pack my things with Hatsuharu, which I can't really compalin about. He would meet me outside the school everyday, and we would walk to my house. It's kinda funny.

I walked up to the door and knocked, staring at all the trees (The house is in a forest). I tall handsome man with black hair came to the door.

"Oh, hello. You must be Amy. I'm Sohma, Shigure. Come in, come in," He said pulling me into the door. A man named Hatori drove me here, along with Haru who wanted to come help me move my stuff. Apparently, I wouldn't have been able to stay here if some Akito guy didn't approve. That bastard approved and now I'm here; trapped with a bunch of guys.

The house looked nice. They had the same type of door my old house did. I took off my shoes, and walked into the door, leading to the living room. It was neatly set and it had a table heater. It was so cute! I looked at the room with a closed door.

"What's in there?" I wondered, as a boy, came over to me. He had purple eyes and a pretty face. **HE WAS ****ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE**!

"Hello, Miss Takiashi. I'm Sohma, Yuki. I'll take you to your room," he smiled.

As we walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but stare. All the members of the Sohma family I've seen are so handsome (and cute in Yuki's case). We walked into a room, and I was surprised to see that Haru was right behind me. he was so quiet, I didn't even notice him.

"This is your room. I appologize if it isn't to your liking- "No, this one is perfect," I smiled. I then looked long and hard at him. My eyes widend. "Oh my gosh, your in my class!" I squealed.

"Uh, yes, that is true," He smiled, walking out of the room.

After everything was moved into the room, I decided to hang around Shigure. Hatsuharu left with Hatori, and I didn't want to disturb Yuki while he was doing his homework. I was walking around with him, asking him questions.

"So," I started, "what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a novelist," He answered with a smile.

"Are there anymore people in the Sohma family?"

"Yes, alot more."

I tilted my head when we walked past the door that was also closed when I arrived here before. "What's in there?"

Shigure laughed nervously. "Nothing," He said, waving his hand at me. "Nothing at all!"

He said the last part in a sing-song type of way. I squinted my eyes, and grabbed his green robe. He stopped and looked at me. "Y-Yes?"

"Don't lie to me. If I'm going to be living here, than I need to know; what's in that door?"

"... The kitchen..." Shigure answered, as I put my hand on the handle. I slid the door open and fell backwards.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Shigure asked, picking me up.

"I see you don't have maids!" I snapped, pinching my nose. "How do you eat?"

"We order and go out to eat... it's not as good as a home cooked meal thou..." Shigure sighed.

I looked around. "This is unexceptable. My new household will not live in such filthy conditions!"

There were green trash bags stuffed full of who-knows-what, covering the floor. It reeked of dead fish and rotting flesh. "Go get me some paper and a pen."

Shigure walked out the room and came back with a note pad and a blue-ink pen. I wrote down some stuff and folded it up. I put it in his pocket.

"That's a shopping list. Go to as many stores as you have to, with Yuki and get the stuff. I'll be waiting," I smiled, pushing him to the stairs.

When Shigure got to the store, he took out the list. it read:

_3 towels (pink, light purple, and blue)_

_wash cloths_

_dishes_

_(any food you want)_

_tea_

_soap_

_disinfectant_

_paper towels_

_trash bags_

_replacement nose for when i'm done cleaning the kitchen_

Shigure laughed. "She's a joker. I like that; the house will probably be a little funner now... also, her writing is amazing."

"Girls pick on her at school," Yuki pointed out. "I see it, but can't stop it. They would only be meaner and nastier to her..."

"Why," Shigure asked.

"Because they would think she talks to me, and that would get her hurt. I don't know why, but girls get beat up alot because of me..."

Shigure laughed again.

"That's because your popular," he thought. "Your to dense sometimes."

When they got back to the house, I walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm finished."

Yuki and Shiugre's eyes widend as they looked at each other. They ran to the kitchen, and oohed at it. It was spotless.

"Since when did we have a rice cooker?" Yuki asked, eyeing it.

"I don't know. I found it in the trash." I smiled victoriously. The kitchen looked great, thanks to me!

After I put up all the stuff Shigure and Yuki got, I wiped the kitchen down with disinfectant. I rinsed off all the dishes Shigure got before putting them away, just to make sure they weren't dirty.

"Amy!" Shiugure yelled from the living room.

"What?" I asked.

"It's your turn in the shower!"

I ran up the stairs, and went into my suit cases until I found my clothes. I took out a shiny, white kimono, with pretty, pink cherry blossoms swirling around it. I then found my suit case with all my obi's in it. It took out a pink one that matched the color of the cherry blossoms and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and then turned the cold up a little bit. I slipped out of my school clothes and into the shower.

When I got out, I wrapped the pink towel around me and started blow drying my hair. I combed it out and put on my clothes. When i came out, I heard a door open.

"Amy, could you come down here a minute?" Shigure yelled to me.

"Yea, I'm coming!" I yelled, grabbing my school clothes and running down the stairs.


	3. Kyo and Tohru

**I'm so happy! I just came back from school and then *POOF* there was a review! Thank you _Sora'struelover_ You've made me very happy! That's why i decided to make this chapter as fast as possibly could! Thanx for reveiwing!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or it's characters. (If I did that would be fricken AWSOME!)**

**Claimer: I DO, infact, own Takiashi, Amy and her family members**

**~~~*** Enjoy ***~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Kyo and Tohru - Surprise house mates<strong>

"Yuki and I are going to the store to buy some breakfest for you to cook tomorrow," Shigure smiled. "We'll be right back."

I groaned.

"Why do I have to cook? I just got here!" I fought back. I had a smug look on my face. I thought I won.

Suddenly, Shigure chuckled and sighed. I cocked my head.

"I lack the skill and Yuki burns everything he touches."

I smiled helplessly.

"You guys are lucky I came into your lives... and didn't I tell you to get any food you wanted from the store today? It was on the list!"

Yuki put a hand to his forehead. "Please forgive us. My idiot cousin decided to only get enough food for dinner, and for that I appologize."

I sighed.

"You don't have to appologize, Sohma-san... But you do Shi!" I growled pointing at Shigure. He blinked.

"... Shi?"

My eyes widend. "Did I say that? That was what I was thinking would be a good nickname for you... I didn't mean to say it out loud... So sorry..."

Shigure smiled.

"No, no, don't be. I've just never been called that before... It's cute."

I smiled. "I'm glad you like it... Wait a second, you need to go get more food!"

As they started walking out the door, Shigure turned around. "By the way, that kimono is gorgeous."

He then turned back around and walked away. I smiled and closed the door. I went upstairs to start unpacking my stuff.

"Wow, I wonder why they don't have a maid..." I wondered.

All of a sudden, I heard a door open and close. I stood up and grabbed the handle of the door. I stopped when I heard an unfamiliar voice yell, "Where's the new girl Shigure was telling us about?"

It was a boy's voice and soon after, came a girl's voice.

"Maybe she's upstairs settling in."

All I heard was a couple foot steps. I opened the door. The foot steps stopped. I peeked my head out the door. There was a brown-haired girl with blue eyes and her hair in pigtails. She was in my class and was known for being polite. Her name is Honda, Tohru and I've never really talked to her.

The boy with Tohru I had never seen before. He had ruby eyes and orange hair, plus he looked really handsome. Not a doubt was in my mind that he was a Sohma.

"Uh, hello, I'm Takiashi, Amy. It's a pleasure to meet you. Shigure never told me there were more people living here, so I'm a bit unprepared."

I said that bowing, not noticing that Tohru had already bowed five times before I bowed had the chance to bow once.

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine! I'm Honda, Tohru!" she squealed. I stood up straight and then bowed back down at the boy. "It's a plesure to meet you as well.." I said, trying to be kind. I wasn't scared around this house hold. I didn't want to crawl in a hole and stay there forever. I didn't want to die my hair. I felt I could be me... also this guy had really weird hair, too, so he better not say anything about mine, because his hair is, like... REALLY orange!

A door opened and closed. We, all three, looked down the stairs.

"I told you, you idiot, Honda-san and that stupid cat are going to be here any minute!" a voice sighed, annoyed.

"I forgot to tell her they were coming... and don't call people names, Yuki. It's so mean."

I sighed. It was just Yuki and Shigure.

"Uh, Amy, could you come down here a second! There's something I need to tell you!" Shigure called.

Tohru and the orange-haired boy had already walked into there rooms to unpack, so I was left in the hallway to think.

"Uh-yes, coming, Shi!"

I ran down the stairs, and over to him. Yuki was in the kitchen, putting the food away. They actually got alot, but they barley spent any money. Or at least it seemed that way...

I sat down on the other side of the table than Shigure.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, showing no sign of sarcasm. "Something wrong?"

"Well," Shigure started, "what if two more people lived here and they were coming back soon? Would you be mad that there were more people?" he asked, trying to make it sound hypothetical.

I put a finger to my chin. "No... but, if they were already here and I acted like they weren't, would you be pissed at me?"

Shigure's eyes widend. He then smirked and layed his head in his hand.

"... Their already here arent they?"

"Yep; upstairs in there rooms unpacking... where did they go?"

"They went on a trip with some more of the family. Yuki and Kyo got in a fight, so Yuki came back early.

I blinked. "Kyo? How's Kyo?" I asked. I thought for a moment. "Is Kyo the boy upstairs with orange hair?"

"Yes," Yuki came out the kitchen. "Sadly, he is."

"I heard that yah damn rat!"

I turned around, and saw the orange haired boy, formally known as Kyo, pointing at Yuki. I cocked my head.

"You called each other a cat and a rat..." I pointed out. Everyone froze. "It's kinda funny... you guys resemble a cat and mouse..."

Everyone sighed of relief. Shigure then a put a finger in the air.

"But, you resemble a horse," he said to me, pointing at my long hair. "I bet you can even run like one."

I shrugged. "Eh, I guess..."

"Yes, you really are going to be quite the amazing house wife..." he said looking me up and down. I squealed. I felt my face start burning. "Your a total dog!"

I ran past Kyo and up the stairs. When I got upstairs, I bumped into Tohru and we both fell down. We rubbed our heads and helped each other up.

"So sorry, Tohru," I said with a sigh.

"Oh, it's okay. No need to appologize..." Tohru tilted her head to the side a bit. I blinked.

"Uh, Tohru...?"

She reached her hand out and ran her fingers through my hair. "So pretty..."

I blushed. Was my hair really that pretty? Come to think of it... the only people who messed with me in school were people who were friends with Chelsea, her herself, and the Prince Yuki Fan Club.

She then froze and snatched her hand away from my hair. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself..." she smiled, as I waved my hand at her.

"No prob, your actually the second person that's ever complimented my hair," I said, happily.

Her eyes widend, full of shock and disbelief. "Really? Who was the first?"

"Sohma, Hatsuharu-san. I just met him a week and a half ago."

"That's cool! I bet you and him really hit it off!" Tohru beamed. She was about to say something else, but I yawned. She then told me I should go to sleep, so I told her good night, and went into my new room. I didn't have my bed frame set up, so I didn't bother taking out my comforter.

I laid on the mattress and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Once again, thank you <span>Sora'struelover<span>! I wouldn't have finished this chapter today if I hadn't seen your review! Byez!**

**~Rora-chan**


	4. I love you, Katelyn

**Hiyah! This chapter was already made and y coputer seems to be uploading smoothly! So I'm uploading another chapter! Thanks again _Sora'struelover_!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters**

**Claimer: I DO own Takiashi, Amy and her family**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: I love you, Katelyn<strong>

It's been a long three months, but I managed. I found out the reason Tohru was living here... they found her in a tent. She had moved in a couple days before me and she never had the time to clean the kitchen because of her job after school. I also found out why there was a huge hole in her ceiling. Kyo punched through the ceiling and that's the day he started living here.

They didn't really give me anymore information about it.

I went into my now full closet, and got out a short, black-based kimono, with shiny, aquamarine butterflies on the bottom-left corner; about five of them. I used ribbions, black and blue (same blue as the butterflies), and tied my hair into two ponytails. I then sat on my bed (now having the frame on it) and looked around. My room was based on the colors purple, black, and a pinch of grey.

Yea, yea, I know. I seem like I like pink alot. But, truth be told, I'm in love with more dark colors. I just look good wearing light colors.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Amy-chan! You have a visitor!" Tohru's cheerful voice bounced around in my head. I smiled, and stood.

"I wonder who's here to see me..." I thought, opening the door, and imediately getting hugged by Tohru.

"You look adorable!" she squealed, leading me down the stairs. As soon as I turned the corner from the stairs, I found that Tohru, Yuki and I were the only people in the room. I looked at Yuki's face.

"What?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

His entire face was flushed. "No... you just look really pretty today..."

I smiled and put my hands together. "Thank you, thank you, Yuki-san!"

"Hey, I heard that! Let me into the house, I wanna see oneechan!"

I blinked. It sounded like Shigure was trying to hold back someone.

"... Katelyn-chan?"

At that moment, Katelyn, busted through the first door, and kicked open the second one. She stopped and stared at Yuki, who smiled at her sweetly.

"It's a pleasure to meet a relative of Miss Takiashi. My name is Sohma, Yuki," he said with a bow. She blushed.

"No, no, no, the pleasure is all mine! Honestly! I've never met such a cute boy!" She squealed. Shigure walked into the second door, after closing the first one.

Yuki hung his head.

"Cute... I'm "cute"..." He mouthed at Shigure as he giggled.

Katelyn looked at me.

"Amy-oneechan, tell me why Haru follows me around when ever he sees me," she said with an excited face, but an aggravated voice. I could tell she was trying to act serious, but it wasn't working. She had a major crush on Haru.

"Well, when did he start? Following you, I mean," I asked, as there was a knock on the door. Shigure went back to the door, and opened it.

"Since two months ago."

"Ah," Shigure said, coaxing someone through the door. "Haru, what brings you here?"

I sighed as he looked me up and down.

"Well, well, she looks cute even without her makeup on," he teased, I growled at him.

"Haru, shut it..." I snapped. He laughed.

"Uh, Haru?" Shigure said, looking at him.

"Huh... Oh, yea. I came here because I saw Katelyn walking up here. I thought she was lost, and decided to follow her, and make sure she was okay," he answered calmly. I smiled and laughed.

"Maybe Haru likes her too," I thought, as Haru walked over to her and grabbed one of her pigtails.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked. He looked at her with a serious face.

"I already told you," he replied, "I love you and I want to stay by your side."

I fell head first to the ground.

"Miss Takiashi, are you okay?" Yuki gasped, helping me up.

"Yes, yes," I said as my eyes turned into swirls. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Yuki looked at Haru and Katelyn.

"Gosh," Katelyn sighed, "you keep saying that and all I did was say that the cow was the best and nicest animal in the zodiac... it's not that important..."

Haru shook his head. "Your right, it's not important. It's **very** important. I love Yuki, too!"

Katelyn looked at Yuki.

"Same reason?" she asked with a eye brow, cocked.

"... Uh, not exactly..." Yuki answered, sighing at the end.

"So," Katelyn said, trying to ignore the fact that Haru was still holding her hair, and now holding on to Yuki's shirt, "got any other family members in this house as hot or adorable as you guys?" she asked, pointing at Shigure and Haru when she said hot, and pointing at Yuki when she said adorable.

"Um, Miss Takiashi-san, could you not call me adorable?" Yuki asked. Katelyn wasnt paying attention to him. She was looking around the room.

"Why is everyone so loud?" A faint voice came from upstairs. We all looked over at the stairs. There was a bunch of bumps as Kyo came growling down the stairs. "I asked a damn question-"

"Oh my god, he's super hot!" Katelyn squealed, jumping up and down. "I wanna marry him!"

Kyo looked at everyone. His whole body turned red.

"Wh-Who was she talking to?" He asked. Everyone but me pointed at him and he looked at the ceiling.

I growled. I don't know why, but there was a sharp pain in my chest. I ignored it, and stomped toward the kitchen. When I was about to walk in, Shigure called out "Nice outfit". I turned around to see everyone staring at me.

"Thanks Shigure... and about the whole "dog" remark, I was just playing..." I pointed out. Shigure laughed.

"Yes, I know." He walked over to me. "So, your cooking dinner right now?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, you can help me cook!" I said, dragging a surprised Shigure into the kitchen and shutting the door.

(No one POV)

Kyo looked at the ground and growled. Yuki sat down and covered himself up with the table cover. It was winter break and really cold. Katelyn joined him and Haru soon after. They all stared at Kyo, who was now sitting in the corner of the room.

"Why the hell am I so pissed?" He thought, clenching his fists.

"Could he be angry that Shigure-san's in a room all alone with oneechan?" Katelyn asked Yuki and Haru.

"Well, there is a possibility that Kyo's beginning to like her and this is stage one," Yuki pointed out. Haru and Katelyn nodded in agreement.

"He doesn't really understand what he's feeling right now," Haru pointed out. "But we all know what he's feeling is pure jealousy..."

Yuki sighed. What Haru just said was too true. Kyo doesn't know how to handle his feelings and so he doesn't know what he's feeling sometimes. Everyone who Kyo knew he was a complete idiot when it came to things he didn't care about: feelings.

"Okay," Katelyn growled, sensing that they both knew something she didn't know, "I may not have known him for a long time, but my family has always been good at figuring people out," Katelyn yelled, standing up. Kyo looked at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, almost, quietly. She waved her hand at him and giggled nervously. "Eh hehe... nothing..."

(Amy POV)

I opened the door and pushed Shigure out of it.

"Have a safe trip!" I said, waving at him. When he went out the door, I looked at everyone. "He's going shopping for more house stuff..."

I then squinted my eyes at everyone.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Tey all looked at each other, than at Kyo.

"Kyo," Yuki started, "how do you feel right now?"

Kyo blinked and squinted his eyes. "Pissed..."

"If I were to, per se, kiss Miss Takiashi, how would you feel?"

I blushed and Kyo stood up. He growled.

"You wouldn't dare touch her!"

Yuki smiled and looked at Haru and Katelyn.

"Your so oblivious, aren't you? That makes this much more enjoyable," Yuki said, standing up, and walking up the stairs.

Kyo walked up after him yelling "Hey, I'm not finished with you yet... and what the hell are you talkin' about!"

"This house just seems like it's always loud..." I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Amy just learned something new. LOL! I'll put the fifth chapter up when I get one ore review... so... review!<strong>

**~ Rora-chan**


	5. Your Strong

**Chapter 5: Your strong**

Remeber what I said about the house always being loud. Well it just got a thousand times **worse**.

Katelyn had left to go to her friend, Itaki's, house and Shigure got back with the stuff. Kyo and Yuki were fighting, nonstop and Haru was watching them. Shigure was reading a book and would occasionally throw in "don't break anything" or "Stay in one spot", while Tohru tried to stop them. I started bringing the food out, and Yuki crossed his arms.

"You know, your starting to get on my nerves," he huffed, coolly.

"Oh, yea," Kyo yelled, getting into a fighting stance. "why don't you do something about it, girly-boy!"

I had almost everything on the table. I went back into the kitchen and this time, Tohru followed.

"Do you want to go live somewhere else now?" she asked, grabbing a couple plates.

I gasped lightly, as I grabbed a plate of fish.

"No, I just don't like this yelling. They've been like this for an hour, and I don't want them to yell all through dinner..."

Tohru looked at me.

"I'm worried about them. This behavior isn't healthy..."

Tohru smiled.

"Don't worry! You'll be able to stop it... I don't really have the courage, but I think your strong enough!"

I hugged her.

"Tohru, your strong enough to do anything you want," I said, as we walked out the kitchen.

"I told you before, I don't want to break anything **again**," Yuki said, putting his hand in the air slowly. "That means go away, stupid, I don't have time to play."

Kyo growled.

"I'll punch you through the roof! Don't mess with me you ass!"

I looked at Tohru and sighed, irritated that they didn't even care if anyone was listening to them. They just kept yelling and fussing without a damn care in the world. I put down the fish and walked between them. Before they could say anything, I slapped Kyo as hard as I could. I then slapped Yuki. They stared at me with wide eyes, as they held there cheeks.

"Stop it with the damn fighting! I'm getting sick and tired of it!" I screamed, as Shigure looked up from his book. Tohru gasped.

"What is with you? Honestly, I was right about the Tom and Jerry thing! Your totally acting like animals!"

Tohru and Haru looked at each other.

"Kyo-san, you do act like a cat! You act as if your big and bad and tuffer than anyone in this room, but your not! You chase the rat around just to show the world your better than the rat is!" I screeched, pointing at him.

"And Yuki-san, you act like a rat!" I growled, pointing at him, "You act cool and cocky just to piss off the cat and then you let it chase you around! You let it think it won but then you dive into a hole and leave the cat to think of how much of a failer it is!"

I growled when I saw them looking at the ground.

"Why wont you get along? Your family, it isn't right!"

I then ran past them and up the stairs.

(No one POV)

Yuki sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. Kyo did the same, but in a corner.

"She was right... so right it scares me," Yuki thought, rubbing his face.

"What the hell. Why do I feel bad? Dammit..." Kyo thought, banging his head against the wall softly. Tohru ran up the stairs yelling after Amy.

Haru stood up.

"Maybe I should go talk to her... I did know her longer..."

Something sounded sarcastic in his voice. Shigure could hear it, and so could Yuki. They knew, just like he did, that he wasn't the first one to meet her.

* * *

><p><strong>And... CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**Okay, sorry this chapter is a little short, but alot is going on... and I have so many school projects, it's just hard to keep up! Anyways, I hope you all will review, although your probably mad at me for not writing a longer chapter. I hope everyone forgives me for being unorganized! Gomen Nasai!**

**~Rora-chan**


	6. Horse Panties

**Chapter 6: Horse Panties and Black Haru**

(Amy POV)

I stared out the window with Tohru by my side. The sky was dark.

"Are you sure your okay? You look kind of down..." she pointed out. I sighed, and buried my face in the window pane.

"I feel like something like that happened when I was little..." I said with a sigh. "... But the thing is, I don't remember anything from my childhood."

Tohru's eyes widend as Hatsuharu walked in.

"You don't remember? That's so sad..." Tohru said, her eyes tearing up. I lifted my head and nudged her.

"Come on, Tohru. It'll be okay." I smiled to reassure her. I then looked at Haru. "Hey, hey Haru, so nice of you to join us."

"Are you..." He started. I nodded. "Oh, so down there, you were just trying to get them to realize they were being childish?"

I smiled. "It was three quarters for that, but I feel like there was another reason I went off like that..."

We sat up there until Haru got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He looked at me. "The food's probably getting cold."

I looked at Tohru.

"The food!" We screamed, jumping up and racing down stairs. We sat down super fast and Haru came after us. Yuki and Kyo were already at the table, along with Shigure.

"Ah, there you are. We decided to wait for you three to come down here," he said, putting his book down.

"Thank you for this food!" We all said together, breaking our chop-sticks apart. As I ate, I talked to Tohru. All of a sudden, Kyo and Yuki cleared there throats. Everyone looked at them.

"I'm sorry for what happend earlier..." Yuki said, looking me in the eye. I almost wanted to look away. His eyes looked so sorry. So sad and, for some reason, scared.

"Yea, same here. I didn't mean to make you mad..." Kyo jumped in, looking at the table. His eyes also filled with sadness. I smiled.

"No, no, don't appologize to me," I said warmly, making everyone convert their eyes to me in shock. I then slammed my fist on the table, startling everyone. "Appologize to each other..."

Yuki and Kyo gulped.

"I'm sorry..." Yuki said, looking at the table.

"I-I... I'm s-s-sor-" I cut Kyo off by banging on the table again. "To hell with it! I'm sorry!"

I smiled and went back to normal.

"Actually, I was never mad at you guys in the first place. But thanks for saying sorry!"

I lifted up one leg and then stood up with the other. Everyone oohed and aahed.

"What? haven't you ever seen a girl get up like that."

"No!" Everyone said, as I smiled.

"Well now you did."

I walked over to the clock. It was already 10:00. I yawned and looked at Tohru.

"Can you take the dishes, while I go sleep?" When she nodded I bowed. "Thanks, Ru-chan!"

Tohru blushed. "Y-Your welc-come..."

I said good night to everyone and walked upstairs. I went into my room and closed the door. I untied my kimono and put it in my dirty clothes basket. I started going through my clothes to find a pair of pants before a shirt.

"Well, well, looks like someone likes horses..."

I blushed and snapped around. Shigure was standing in the door. I ran over to him and shoved him out the door. I then banged him against the wall.

"Don't you dare come in my room!" I screamed.

Shigure had a longing look in his eyes and a pervert smile. He hugged me and I felt his clothes on my bare skin... bare skin...

I turned all red and shoved him away.

"**YOU SICK BASTARD!**" I screamed, running into my room. I slammed the door and then slid down it. I blushed remebering what he said.

_"Well, well, looks like someone likes horses..."_

I screamed again and I heard a hole bunch of feet hitting the stairs.

(No one POV)

"What happened?" Kyo asked, looking at Shigure, who was reliving the touch of Amy's skin to him. He smiled happily.

"Nothing... Amy just showed me how innocent she really is..."

"I didn't show you anything, pervert!"

Everyone looked at Amy's door.

"Sensei," Haru started, "what did you do?"

Shigure waved a hand at him. "Oh, nothing, I just saw her **horse** panties."

Yuki blushed wildly as Amy screamed. Kyo punched Shigure in the head three times.

"I am not!" Amy screeched through the door.

Haru slid her door open while no one was looking. She slid with it.

"Get out!" she screamed. Haru looked at her and smiled. His eyes got darker.

"Well, look at you. I'd say your a size C-37," Haru said, closing the door, and leaning against it. Amy covered up her chest and squealed, "Haru, that's so rude!"

Tohru heard this and started messing with the knob of Amy's room door.

"Tohru," Kyo started staring at her scared expression. "What are you so worried about?"

"Haru's in here! I think he went black!" she squealed. Kyo, Yuki, and Shiugre went over to the door. Shigure put a finger to his chin.

"If that's true, than this is going to be a very bad experience for our dear Amy..."

Haru locked the door, and grabbed Amy's arm. He made her stand up, and then he shoved her against the door, making everyone outside of it jump.

"Damn you Black Haru!" Yuki and Kyo screeched.

"Black..." Amy thought, as Haru put his hand on her side. He then put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Hey, baby, I see the way you look at Kyo, but I want a piece of you too."

Amy blushed.

"I don't look at Kyo any type of way!"

Haru leaned into her. She tried to move her head, but he made her keep looking at him.

"It's kinda boring standing here like this, huh?" Haru asked, moving the hand on her waist up to the side of her chest. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Stop it!" she cried trying to push Haru away. He leaned in closer and right before he kissed her, his eyes went back to normal. He blinked and backed away from Amy.

"Why do I feel so tired?" he asked, looking Amy up and down. "Well, that's a way to dress..."

(Amy POV)

I sighed, relieved.

"Haru, your back to normal!" I cried. He then rubbed his head, and looked at my chest.

When he did this, I squealed and tried to cover up my body with my hands.

"Get out!" I screamed, running into my closet and shutting the door. When Haru unlocked, the door and opened it, Kyo and Yuki pulled him out and slammed him against a wall.

"What did you do?" Yuki asked, in a low deadly tone.

"Nothing... I went back to normal before I kissed her..." Yuki and Kyo let go of him and closed the door with a sigh of relief. "But..."

Yuki and Kyo's heads snapped over to him.

"She is wearing Horse panties..."

Yuki blushed and Kyo punched Haru in the head a couple of times.

"Ouch..." Haru said, rubbing his head.

I came out of my closet and ran over to the door. I locked it, and sighed. I was too tired to do anything. So, I trudged over to the closet and got grey shorts with a purple cat on the side. I then heard footsteps on the stairs. I sighed.

Everyone had gone down stairs. I felt happy.

I grabbed a purple half-shirt that my older sisters, Autumn and Karren picked out for me when we went shopping. It had a little saying on it. It read:

_"Watch out, this kitty's got claws!"_

I thought it was cute, so I let them buy it for me. I slid the shirt on, and jumped into my bed. I thought I heard something outside, so I opeed my window and looked out of it. I smiled. There was a little fawn with it's mother. They were dancing around and playing in the snow. I then shut the window quietly, and pulled my covers over me. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. New kid

**Hi lovely people! I'm super happy today! Wanna know why? REVIEWS! And in a couple hours too!**

**Thanks**

**HellsAngel002: Thanxy! I try hard!**

**yr9911: Yea, Amy's life is very mysterious. And I know, right, I laughed as I wrote them talking about Kyo, especialy Haru. *Thanks***

**Snowy123456789: Thank you very much! Your review meant alot to me! I don't care if you write long reviews. To be honset, I love long ones! Thank you for wishing me luck!**

**Sora'struelover: You are my most loyal Reviewer. Thank you for always reviewing! I'll try to update as fast as I can! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I'll never forget you! You were my first reviewer ever on this site!**

**To all whom Reviewed: I loves you! I'll read some of your stories! I consider you guys life savers, because when I uploaded my first chapter I thought no one was gonna read it. You guys are so sweet! Thanx!**

**~Rora-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: New kid<strong>

Winter break is now over, and this is our first day back in school. I don't know how, but I actually feel kinda happy. I mean, I found out only a little bit of people picked on me in school and now I feel... better I guess...

As we walked to school, Tohru was talking about Haru and this Momiji-kid coming to our school.

"Who's Momiji?" I asked, as everyone looked at me.

"He's another Sohma. He's very cute, too!" Tohru pointed out. I smiled at her goofy smile.

When we got to the school, I saw girls glaring at me. I was wondering why, until I noticed I was walking beside Yuki and Kyo. Tohru was in the middle with me, but she got pulled away from us by this Arisa girl. I looked at everyone. Girls were sending me deadly looks as Yuki split from the group to go to his locker. Kyo looked at a piece of paper.

"Kyo, I haven't seen you around here, so is this your first day?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, what's your locker number?"

"... 872." He responded, which made me jump for joy.

"Yay! Your locker's by mine! I'll show you where it is!" I said grabbing his hand and starting to run through the hallway. Girls were glaring at me, but I barley noticed. When we got to the locker, I opened mine. It popped open, and I laughed at how easy it was. I got friends that easy. I fit in now. I felt impowered.

I looked around the school and tilted my head. It didn't even look like people were even looking at me!

I smiled and looked at Kyo. He was just leaning on his locker, looking at me.

"... What are you doing?" I asked, looking at him.

"What does it look like? I'm waiting for you," he snapped. I smiled, and a light pink color brushed across his face.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! It's just that... I don't know where my classes are and- "Okay, okay, I know," I said interupting him. I hooked my arm with his. "Let's just go."

As we started walking down the halls, Chelsea came over to me. We had a good five minutes left before the bell rang and I didn't want to spend those minutes with **her**. I tightened my grip on Kyo's arm. He looked at me, and then at Chelsea. His eyes hardened.

"Oh, I see you hooked up with the new kid," Chelsea smirked, looking at her now giggling gang. She looked at Kyo and touched his other arm. "I feel bad for a hot guy like you. She's like a dog. You show her affection and she keeps following you around."

I looked at the ground.

"He's not my boyfriend..."

Akana, one of the girls from Chelsea's gang stepped up to me. "We could tell. Your not pretty enough."

I gripped Kyo harder. He sighed and started walking away from the crowd, dragging me with him.

"Hey, where in the hell do you think your going, Pinky?" Arinasi, another girl from Chelsea's group screamed at me. Kyo stopped and turned his head toward them. He looked annoyed and bored.

"Look," he started, "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to stay the hell away from Amy. I have orange hair, I don't see you messing with me. Get the hell out of here before one of you get hurt, badly."

The girls' jaws dropped.

Kyo walked me out of the crowd that had surrounded us, and down the hall. I stared at him. When he looked at me, I blushed and pointed at a room.

"That's the room. Our classroom. Tohru and Yuki should be inside," I said, pulling him into the classroom. I waved at the girl with the black finger nail polish. What was her name? Something Saki... Oh yea, Hanajima, Saki!

I sat down behind her and as the bell rang.

In the middle of class, Hana turned around slightly.

"Who is that boy?" she asked me.

"Who him?" I asked pointing at Kyo. "He's Sohma, Kyo-san."

"What is your relationship with him?" She asked. I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?"

"You came in the classroom holding his arm. There must be something going on between you too."

I blushed and shot up.

"It's not like that!" I screamed.

"Miss Takiashi, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Shiraki-sensei asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What?" I asked, looking around the room. I then noticed I was standing up. I blushed as everyone in the classroom snickered.

"Are you serious right now?" sensei asked with a sigh. "You have detention."

I sank into my chair.

"Yes, sensei..." I groaned, leaning back in my chair.

When the bell rang for lunch, my head was on my desk. I had fallen asleep and I was enjoying a peaceful sleep when I got tapped on my shoulder. I groaned and looked up. I saw Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo staring at me.

"Miss Takiashi, your not going to be the only one in detention," Yuki sighed. Kyo growled and looked the other way.

"Wha- who else?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Kyo."

My had snapped up to look at Kyo.

"Kyo, it's only your first day! How did you get detention?" I asked, surprised.

"... I called Yuki a damn rat..."

I sighed.

"Well, at least I wont be alone... but that still doesn't make it okay!"

Kyo crossed his arms as I continued with my lecture. When I was done, I grabbed my lunch and headed out the door. They all followed me, as we went to the lunch room. We sat at a table and opened our lunchs. All except for Kyo, whom didn't have any lunch.

"You want some of my food?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I'm not hungry..."

I broke apart my chopsticks and watched as Kyo glared at my food like it owed him something.

I stuffed some vegetables in my mouth and then pulled out my chopsticks, slowly, eyeing Kyo as I did it. His stomach started growling.

"I knew you were hungry. Just take my riceballs." I said, pushing the rice balls Tohru made toward him. He looked at me as if asking 'are you sure?'. I nodded and he picked one up. I smiled as he nibbled on it, then took a big bite.

I watched as Kyo finished off the riceballs. I smiled at him and he looked away.

"You and Tohru are going to be at the house alone for a couple of days," Yuki said.

I looked at him.

"But tomorrow is New Years! Why would you be gone?" I asked, mad that he just up and decided to leave.

"We'll talk about it when you ad Kyo get home from detention," Yuki sighed. I growled.

He better have a damn good reason for leavig on New Years...


	8. The cat

**I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading on this as much as A little love. It's actually really dificult to write this one. I'm stuck and I don't know what to do. I fyou could give me some suggestions that would really make me happy!**

**shyguy3896: I will try harder! Thank you**

**MoufMouf13: Thank you, and I'm glad your enjoying thre story!**

**Stephanie8495: Thank you, Steph-chan! I think I told you this before, but it's great to meet other Kyo fans!**

**To all that reviewed in the first place, no matter if you reviewed a trillion times, THANXIES A BUNCHES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The cat<strong>

When Kyo and I started walking home from detention, I kept ignoring him. He wouldn't tell me anything in detention, and it was annoying!

"Amy, are you seriously mad right now?" Kyo asked me.

"..."

Kyo grunted. "What is with you? It's your fault you got detention Miss yell in class for no apparent reason."

I growled and looked at him.

"You got in trouble too for yelling in class, too!" I snapped.

We stopped walking and faced each other.

"You know damn well why I was yelling! I hate that god damn rat! Why the hell were you?" Kyo asked me. I froze.

"Nothing important! Hana-san just asked me a question!" I yelled.

"What about?"

"That's not fare! You have to tell me why your leaving on New Years first!"

Kyo growled. "No the hell I don't! I asked you first!"

"Uh, uh! I asked you at lunch and no one answered me!" I whinned. Kyo backed me against a tree.

"You wanna know why? This is why!"

Kyo pulled me into a hug and I gasped.

_**Poof!**_

Orange smoke filled the area and my school bag got a little heavier. When the smoke cleared I looked around. Kyo was gone.

"That jerk! He left me!" I growled. I then felt something pulling my skirt. I looked down and saw a orange cat. It was still tugging my skirt, but it looked bored and mad.

"Aw, so cute! I'm so gonna keep you!" I squealed, picking up the cat and stuffing it in my shirt. "Sorry. kitty-kitty, I don't have enough space for you in my book bag, so I'm gonna have to sneak you in like this!"

I started running home, when I saw a familiar jacket laying in a bush.

"Ah, that's Tohru's! I know!" I ran over and grabbed the jacket. I put it on, and then wrapped my arms around my body to secure the cat inplace.

"Kitty stop squirming! It's already tight enough in this shirt!" I squealed. "I knew I should have bought a bigger shirt; my chest is killing me!"

The cat stopped moving, but then started moving around alot more.

I ran up the the door of the house and opened it. I kicked of my shoes and. I then ran through the second door, and looked around.

"Miss Takiashi, your home earlier than we thought you would be... where's Kyo?" Yuki asked. I shrugged.

"He left me. He hugged me and then disappeared... The jerk!" I clenched my fist.

"What... he hugged you?" Shigure asked, wide-eyed.

"Yea."

Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure looked at each other.

"Uh, did you see a orange cat around the forest somewhere?" Tohru asked me. "You see, I bought him and he got out..."

I sighed and pulled off the coat, dropping my bag on the floor. I unbuttoned the first three buttons of my shirt and Yuki gasped.

"What are you doing?" He asked, blushing.

"Relax," I told him, as I unbuttoned the last button. I pulled out the orange cat, and tucked it under my arm. I then started buttoning up my shirt again. Everyone stared at the cat in shock.

"You stupid cat, what were you thinking!" Yuki yelled at it.

"H-Hey, don't call me stupid yah damn r-rat!" The cat spat at Yuki. My eyes widend.

"Oh my god, it's a talking cat! That's freakin' awsome! If you were Kyo... that would be even cooler!"

I jumped up and down. I then blushed and got on my knees. I turned the cat so it was facing me. The flinched as It saw my serious face.

"Are you Kyo..." I said, as the cat stiffened. Everyone stared at me in shock.

I then stood up, picking the cat up in the process. It looked surprised.

"You are Kyo, right? I mean, that smoke... I didn't hear you leave."

"Yea, I'm K-Kyo, but-"

_**Poof!**_

I blinked away the orange smoke that flew into my eye and felt my hands touching bare skin. When the smoke cleared, I squealed. I had my hands on Kyo's bare hips!

"Ahhh! i'm gonna go now!" I yelled, grabbing at my bag, turning away from Kyo. I felt a hand on mine and I looked at it. "Ah! Kyo, what are you doing?"

"... I slipped my clothes into your bag when I transformed... I kinda need it..." He said looking at down at the ground. I blushed and turned my head back around. I then saw Tohru with her head buried in a wall. I stood up and ran upstairs.

"I'll let you change in peace!" I yelled, bolting up the stairs. My heart was fluttering and my skin was tingling. I kept reliving how his hand touched mine.

What's going on?

* * *

><p><strong>This was a filler so that I could have Amy realize her feelings for Kyo.<strong>

**Kyo: Also because you were stuck...**

**TO TRUE! Anyways thank you all and I wouldn't have gotten my lazy ass up if I hadn't seen these reviews!**

**THANXY,**** THANKY, ****THANK YOU**


	9. Do you like Kyo?

**Bang! I lost my Writers Block for this story! Yea! Rejoice! Rejoice! Lol, I hope everyone like this chapter. I wa so happy when I found how easy it was to write this story now I almost cried! I really hope you guys like it! I may refine these hapters a bit since this story is kinda old, but I decided that I need 100 reviews by the end of al my tores to make sequeals. So, for this story, I need about 80 More Reviews!**

**R&R PEOPLE R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Do you like Kyo?<strong>

**(Amy POV)**

I stayed upstairs, trying to figure out what I was feeling just now. I then heard Tohru calling me for dinner.

I was upstairs that long?

I get up and opened my door. I walked into the hallway and noticed that everyone was down stairs already.

I walked down the stairs and saw my school bag leaning against the bottom stair. They must've thought I was gonna stay upstairs.

"Hey, Amy-san. Are you hungry?" Tohru asked me, as she put the last plate (fish) on the table.

"Uh, huh. Starving."

Yea; starving for answers. Yes, I haven't forgotten. They're gonna tell me why the hell they can't be here on New Years AND How Kyo transformed into a freakin' awsome talking cat-... Kyo... Why does he make me feel funny?

I sat down at the end of the table, which earned me some weird looks. I mean, I always sit next to Kyo, and now I'm sitting as far away from him as I can get. The only reason is because, everytime I see him now, he makes my head spin and my heart thump. Haha, that's funny. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I had a crush on Kyo... Oh my GOD! I have a crush on Kyo! When did this happen? For how long? Is it even a crush, or more? Oh my gosh, I need to know!

"Uh, Miss Takiashi," Yuki started, making me look at him, "why are you blushing?"

I blinked for a second as I saw everyone look at me. I covered my face.

"Oh, It just happens sometimes..."

"But I've never seen it happen before."

"Well... hold on a second! Don't think I forgot about ANYTHING. I need answers first!"

Everyone looked startled by my tone of voice, but I didn't care.

"Ah," Shigure said, catching on to what I meant first, "you wanna know why we wont be here on New Years."

I nodded. What he told answered both my questions at once.

At first I was a little lost. He started off by saying he was a dog and Yuki was a rat and Kyo was a cat. It started making more sense when he was talking about his family's Zodiac Curse. By the end of his explanation, I understood fully.

"Oh... Why didn't you guys just tell me this at lunch? I could have handled it!" I said taking a sip of tea.

"Well, we kinda weren't aloud. We would have had to lie to you if Akito wouldn't have said it was okay." Shigure pointed out.

"Oh, well, I'm guessing he said yes."

"He did." Yuki said, sticking some leeks in his mouth.

"Great! Okay, so... what are Tohru-chan and I suppose to do for three days?" I asked. Everyone looked as if in deep thought. Tohru was the first to speak up, surprisingly.

"Ooh, I know! I can invite over Uo and Hana! We can have a sleep over!" She said with a smile. I bounced.

"Oh, and I can invite over Kaitlyn-chan and Karren-oneechan!" I grinned as Tohru and I snatched our phones out of our pockets. We told them to come over tomorrow and that it would be a big sleep over.

"Wait," Tohru said, thinking, "don't you have another sister?"

"Yea, but she lives far away. She went to college in America."

"Oh..." Tohru said softly. "I'm sorry."

"No don't be! She visits **alot**." I said turning to the boys.

"Are we aloud to use your rooms for the guests?" I asked them. Yuki nodded.

"As long as they don't desroy my stuff, I'm fine," Shigure said, sipping tea.

Tohru and I looked at Kyo. I almost melted (for reasons I don't know why) when his eyes like fire locked on mine.

"Kyo-san, can we use your room for our guests?" I asked. He squinted. I sighed. "Please. If it makes ou feel better, I'll sleep in there and I won't let anyone else touch it. I swear."

I stared at him with pup eyes, ignoring the feeling in my heart. His cheeks turned pink and then, finally, he growled, "Just don't touch my stuff."

Tohru and I rejoiced. We started talking about how much fun we were gonna have as we finished out dinner.

"I'm so excited!" I told her when we were in the hallway up stairs.

"Me too! It's gonna be fun." Tohru said back. She then lowered her gaze to the ground. "Uh... Amy... I have something I wanted to ask you."

**(Kyo POV)**

I was walking up the stairs with that damn rat, careful not to make a sound that he could complain about. I didn't want what happened the last time Yuki and I faught to happen again.

All of a sudden, the rat stuck his arm infront of me, making me stumble and almost fall down the stairs I just walked up. I was about to say something, when he put a finger to his lips. I decided to listen. Just this **once**. Immediatley, I heard Tohru's soft voice say, "Uh... Amy... I have something I wanted to ask you."

I leaned against the wall, still listening.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Uh... do you... like... Kyo?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! I'm MEAN! LOL, Okay 80 MORE REVIEWS FOR SEQUEAL AT END OF STORY!<strong>


	10. Questions and Not Answers

**Hi! I'm happy to say that I'm finally in the tens wth a story! I don't really have much to say today, but thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>77 MORE REVIEWS FOR SEQUEAL!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Questions And Not Answers<strong>

**(Amy POV)**

I stood, stunned by what Tohru just asked me. Where the hell did _that_ come from? I mean, sure, I was probably staring at Kyo while we were eating, or I maybe It was just obvious by the way I didn't come down stairs all day, or someting else, but still! And It's surprsing Tohru would just ask me something like that out of the blue!

"Uh... Did you just ask if I liked Kyo?" I asked. Tohru nodded shyly.

"I'm sorry... maybe I shouldn't have asked, but I can tell Kyo likes you and-"

"Tohru, It's okay-wait a second..." I ordered, processing what I was just told. "Kyo likes ME?"

Tohru's eyes widend.

"What, you didn't know?"

**(Yuki POV)**

The look on Kyo's face was priceless. He looked surprised and embarrassed at the same time. I almost laughed, but I stopped myself. I wanted to hear **everything** tey said to each other.

"Of course I didn't know!" Amy squealed.

"Well he does. That's why I'm asking you." Tohru said, hoping to ge some answersout of our favorite pink-head.

"Uh... I'm not gonna say."

My eyes widend from what she said. That was really surprising. I expected for her to say "of course I do! I wanna marry him!" or something like that. Tohru seemed surprised as well, for her eyes were almost popping out of her head.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't have proof Kyo likes me. You expect me to believe an opinion like that? I need solid proof, 'cause I don't wanna break his heart, nd I don't want my heart broken, so get some proof."

With that, Amy said her good night to a surprised Tohru and hurried into her room, leaving Tohru in the hallway with unanswered questions. She then sighed.

"Sohma-san, you can come out now..." she whispered.

I grabbed Kyo's shirt and walked up the stairs. He was too out of it to notice me dragging him into Tohru's room. Tohru walked in and shut the door behind her. We sat on her bed and Kyo pushed my hand off of him, forcefully.

"Okay, why did you drag me in here?"

So he was paying attention.

"Uh, Kyo-kun, you have to tell her you like her." Tohru said, making Kyo's eyes widend. "I'm sorry I'm interfearing, but I think she really does like you."

Kyo then squinted. He seemed suspicious about something.

"Wait a minute." He demanded, eyeing Tohru and I. "How did Tohru know you were there inless..."

"Yes, stupid cat, we planned this." I said, remembering how long it took for me to convince Tohru to do this. Believe me, I don't care about the stupid cat. I do, however, care about Amy.

I stood up and sighed. Tohru smiled. "Good night, Sohma-san, Kyo-kun."

Kyo took the hint and stood up.

"Good night, Honda-san." I smiled.

"'Night, Tohru." the cat said, walking into his room in a daze. I just smirked. He was probably thinking about telling her how he feels.

I walked into my room and closed the door. Tomorrow was going to be farely interesting.

**(Kyo POV)**

I couldn't believe it. Tohru actually took part in something like this? I turned my light off so everyone thought I was sleeping and slipped out my window. I climbed on to the roof and tried no to make alot of noise. The part of the roof I always lay over is over Amy's room, and I didn't wanna wake her up.

Why does everyone think it's so damn easy to say that you like someone? Why does everyone think I like her? I mean, sure she's pretty, and nice, and fun, and- wait, Why I'm I thinking all this?I don't like her!

...

"Do I?" I asked myself out loud.

"Do you what?"

I gasped and jumped up, focusing my gaze on pink hair... PINK HAIR!

"I-I thought you were asleep!" I whisper-yelled. She shrugged.

"My window was open and I watched you climb out your window. I'm surprised you didn't notice me. I'm also surprised that you didn't use the ladder."

I blushed madly. I couldn't possibly like her!

"Well, what do you wont?" i asked, rudely. That amused her.

"No need to be hostle, kitty. I'm just tryin' to figure you out."

I blinked. Did she just call me 'kitty'?

"Look," she sighed, "I wanna know you better. Obviously, I don't know much about you. So, tell me something- anything. I'm all ears."

I looked around, trying to think of something Icould say to get her off my back. I didn't want to tell her anything... and iI'm a little surprised that she's acting completely normal. I mean, shouldn't she be all shy around me or something? Why is she acting like Tohru never talked to her? Is it a pointless subject to her? Must mean she really doesn't like me.

...

Wait a second! I don't care if she likes me or not! I don't like her!

"Well... I'm not tellin' that's just something that you'll have to find out on your own." I said, looking at the mon in a snob-ish manner. I was surprised to hear her laugh.

"Then I know the perfect way for me to find out."

I stared at her, wondering what she could possibly mean by that.


	11. Tohru's Tears

**Hi! Wow, I haven't updated in a while on this story... Okay, for those who like this one, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I've had to delete a bunch of parts a bunch of times in this chapter to get rid of my writers block, and now I think I can write the other chapter smoothly :) Also, I got a Twitter to keep you people updated. I'll tell you what stories I have writers block on, ask for ideas, tell you why I'm taking so long, maybe give you portions of sories that I'm working on that aren't on fan fiction, etc. So follow me at SweetLiars ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Tohru's Tears<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy POV)<strong>

"I was thinking about not going to the Sohma Estate this year."

Everyone converted their eyes toward Yuki as he ate. Tohru got us all up and now we're eating our breakfast.

"Why is that, Yuki?" Shigure asked the amethyst-eyed boy.

"I don't want to leave Honda-san and Takiashi-san here." said boy answered. I shook my head.

"No, no, no, Sohma-san. We're having a bunch of girls come over, remember? You **have **to go now." I pointed out.

"Besides," Tohru added, "last year you guys didn't go to the banquet. I don't think Akito would like it if you skipped two years in a row."

Yuki smiled at us, obviously understanding that he was beaten.

"Fine then," he started, "I will go, but I'm coming straight back here after the three days, okay? I'll run here if I have to."

"Of course; we'll be waiting for you." Tohru smiled at him. I just nodded and mouthed 'what she said' as I continued to eat like a piglet. Yuki nodded and went back to eating as well. Shigure decided that this would be the right time to start something. So he went after the easiest target...

"So, Kyo, were you thinking about staying her with the love of your life, Amy? Do you think she'll be lonesome without you?" He asked, making the ginger growl.

"Shut up, yah damn dog!" Kyo hissed, shoving a strawberry in his mouth when he was finished yelling at Shigure. I found all of this very amusing. It seemed that I, being a lover of him, was a touchy subject. Maybe he did actually like me, like Tohru had told me… Nah, that can't be right…

"But, Kyo, Amy is obviously the one you love, right?" He asked. Kyo growled and flung his last strawberry at the dog.

"I said shut the hell up!"

"Ah, ah, you said 'Shut up, yah damn dog' not 'shut the hell up'!" Shigure said in a mocking manner. That ticked Kyo off.

"That's it! I'm out of here!"

"Wait, Kyo-kun, he was just kidding!" Tohru called after him. She got up and ran up the stairs after the fuming cat. I just ate my food like that conversation never even happened. Apparently, this caught Yuki and Shigure's attention.

"Amy-kun, why aren't you mad?" Shigure asked. I looked at him funny. Why you ask. Well, 1) He said –Kun after my name and I didn't very much like that and 2) He asked me, what Kyo would call a stupid question.

"What is there to be mad about?" I asked. Yuki and Shigure looked at each other. It looked as if they were about to say something, but Kyo came down stairs and sat down, followed by Tohru.

"How'd you manage to get him back down here?" I asked. Tohru smiled.

"It's a secret."

I started laughing. "Okay then, I won't ask again… but only because it's a secret."

"It breaks my heart to see you go, but hey, guys, you're moving too slow!" I sang while I danced with Tohru like a maniac. The boys were busy getting ready.

"Yea, yea, we're going!" Kyo screeched at us goofy girls.

"Are you sure you girls are going to be alright?" Shigure asked. I put up a peace sign, making all the boys sweat drop.

"Don't you worry about it, Shi-chan, we got this!" I said goofily.

"Well, we'll be back in a couple days," Yuki said as they all three walked out the door. Tohru and I waved to them as they left. I then turned to Tohru.

"Did you tell Uo and Hana the sleepover was canceled?" I asked. Tohru nodded, thou she looked a bit curious. I knew she was about to ask me a question, so I prepared myself.

"Yes, but why did you call off the sleepover in the first place?" Tohru asked. I laughed. I was starting to get good at knowing what Tohru was gonna do next.

"So, Kyo wouldn't have a reason to yell at me when I go in his room."

"Why did you want to go in his room," Tohru asked, a little surprised. I put a finger to my chin and acted as thou I was thinking really hard.

"Well, first off, I've always wanted to sleep in Kyo's bed, and second, I want to go through his stuff; find out more about him."

Tohru smiled at me for reasons I wasn't even sure of.

Later that night, I went into Kyo's room and went through his closet. There was a bunch of clothes thrown everywhere in there. I found a bunch of blue can black clothes. Some shirts had white on it, but it was never a main color. I then went over to his drawers and found a picture of Kyo when he was little and some woman. Hm… wonder who she was. I then found a black belt and beamed. Had he ever told me he was a black belt in martial arts? No, I don't think he did…

A couple hours later, I got tired and flopped on to his comfortable futon.

"Ah… Kyo-kun's comfy bed…" I said, covering myself up, and falling into a blissful sleep.

I woke up a couple hours later and rubbed my eyes. I stood up and staggered toward the door. I opened it and was amazed to see all the lights on. I walked down the stairs quietly and what I saw made me want to cry. Tohru was sitting in front of a picture frame and she was crying.

I walked over to her quietly and knelt beside her. I then wrapped my arms around her, earning a gasp as she looked at me, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Tohru-chan, what's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"N-Nothing," she told me, wiping her eyes, "I-I thought you were asleep…"

"Yea, well, I thought you were too. Trust me, I didn't expect to see you here… Is this why the boys stayed here last New Year; because you were sad?"

Tohru nodded sadly, than hugged me and let the tears fall. We sat there like that for a while, until I brought her up to Kyo's room, and we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope that was to your liking. Again, Follow me on Twitter at SweetLiars :P Peace out!<strong>


	12. Kisses at Sunrise

**Chapter 12: Kisses at Sunrise**

**(Amy POV)**

I woke up to someone calling my name. I groaned as I looked at Kyo's clock. I groaned again. I wasn't even asleep for thirty damn minutes!

"Dammit, Amy, get the hell up!" My eyes flew open and I was staring Kyo in the eyes. I blinked.

"Hello, Kyo… I can explain why Uo and everyone aren't here…" I said, lying through my teeth. Kyo huffed. I knew he didn't believe me.

"Yea, I bet you can. What I'd like you to explain is why Tohru was down stairs crying and you were sleeping peacefully?" I sat up and noticed that Kyo was also sitting down, rather than standing up like I thought he was.

"Again; gosh, I didn't know. I brought her up here after I calmed her down the first time, and I guess she left back down the stairs without telling me… I'm sorry I wasn't there for her… and why are you back anyways? You're supposed to be at the Zodiac Banquet, silly kitty," I stated. Kyo blushed.

"Don't call me a silly kitty… and Uh, well… that damn rat and I decided that we didn't wanna go this year, so we came home…" I giggled. That seemed to make him blush even more.

"Kyo, why did you run if you just decided to come home," I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Your out of breath, your face is flushed and you're sitting down with your hands on the ground, holding yourself up. It was actually pretty obvious," I pointed out, making Kyo's face flush even more. "But, Kyo, didn't Tohru say you skipped the Banquet last year as well? Won't get in mega trouble?"

"I don't care" Kyo stated with attitude, "Akito can go to hell!"

I laughed. "Okay, well… why did you decided to come back? I mean, besides the fact that you didn't feel like going."

"I, uh… I wanted to watch the sunrise with you… and Tohru; you and Tohru!" Kyo yelled, embarrassed. I smiled at him. The truth is I've been trying to take my mind off of the fact that I was spending New Years alone by sleeping and going through Kyo's stuff. I mean, Tohru's great, but I just don't get along with her as much as I do my family or Kyo… I mean, not that I like hanging out with Kyo, or whatever…

"Well then, why don't we do that," I suggested. "The sun should start coming up in an hour and thirty minutes, let's make snacks to take up to the roof!"

Kyo smiled at me. My eyes widened a bit as a blush graced my cheeks.

"Sure, that sounds like a nice idea."

I nodded at him as he helped me up and we headed downstairs. When we got down there, I told Tohru my idea to bring snacks to the roof to watch the sunrise and she loved it. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and I ventured into the kitchen and started preparing things that were easy to make. Tohru and I convinced Kyo to teach Yuki ho to make a good rice ball, and they actually kind of got along. They both laughed at the terrible rice ball Yuki made, but when they noticed that they were getting along, they stopped laughing and looked away from each other.

"Don't comment on my rice ball, idiot cat…" Yuki warned. Kyo growled at him.

"Why don't you make a better one next time, damned rat," Kyo hissed. This made Tohru and I laugh at the two.

After about forty minutes of setting up rice balls and everything, we all rushed to the roof. It was dark, and quiet. Kyo climbed out first and took the plate with eight rice balls on it and Yuki made his way up. Tohru and I didn't need the help, but it was nice that he stayed behind to help us up. I sat by Kyo and Tohru, while Tohru sat by me and Yuki.

"Okay, so the sun is gonna come up in about thirty minutes, huh?" Yuki asked Tohru. She nodded with a big smile on her face as Kyo gave me a rice ball. I passed it to Tohru and she passed it to Yuki. I then passed one Kyo gave me to me to Tohru, and then Kyo gave me another one and took one for himself. Tohru started talking to Yuki, leaving Kyo and I to just sit and stare at each other.

"So…" I started. Kyo was blushing as we looked at each other. I then felt a blush start to cover my face and I got up, taking a bite out of my rice ball. "I'll be back… I have to uh… go to the bathroom, yea!"

I ran over to the edge of the roof, almost falling off. Yuki jumped up and grabbed the back of my shirt, snatching me up. I twirled around and he sighed, relieved that I was alright. I smiled at him.

"I know one thing that needs to be on your list of new-year's resolutions," he teased. I laughed and carefully went into the window.

**(No One POV)**

Tohru and Yuki slid over to Kyo, scaring him half-to-death. Kyo didn't even have the chance to yell before Tohru started talking.

"You should tell Amy that you like her when the sun rises!" She exclaimed. Kyo blushed.

"W-What are you talking about? I can't tell her that!" He snapped. "That would embarrass me for life if she didn't like me back-… wait a second… did I just…?" Yuki smirked.

"Yes, you just admitted to the fact that you like her." Kyo blushed ferociously.

"Please, just tell her for me," Tohru begged.

It took a while, but Kyo finally cracked.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell her! Dammit!" Kyo growled.

"You're gonna tell her when the sun rises, right?" Tohru asked. Kyo rolled his eyes, thou he had a major blush on his face.

"What's going on?" Everyone's heads snapped over toward the ladder.

**(Amy POV)**

Everyone quickly looked at me when I spoke to them. I looked at each one of them. I side smirked at them.

"What's wrong with all of you?" I asked as Tohru and Yuki slid back over to their original spots. I went back over and sat by Kyo, hoping we weren't just gonna stare at each other again. I smiled at him and he looked straight ahead.

"Look, the sun is coming up," Yuki pointed out. I didn't even notice Tohru and Kyo look at each other.

"Oh, my, gosh, it looks so beautiful! Everyone, make a wish!" I practically screamed.

"_I wish I knew more about my crush on Kyo" _–Amy

"_I wish I have the strength to tell Amy that I like her…" _–Kyo

"_I wish I wasn't the rat of the zodiac"_ –Yuki

"_I wish Amy and Kyo will just admit their feelings for each other"_ –Tohru

I smiled after I made my wish. I heard a loud gulp as Kyo grabbed my shoulder. I looked him. "Yes?"

Kyo gulped one more time. "Uh… Amy, I, uh…"

I blinked at him. I then blushed. Was trying to… Oh, my, gosh, he can't be…

"I, really… I really like… I mean… ah, dammit!" Kyo yelled, shoving himself off the roof and over me. I leaned back on to the roof, wide eyed. Kyo was blinking and blushing. He then closed his eyes, and started moving in closer to me. I looked at Tohru and Yuki for confirmation that this was happening. They just kept motioning for me to look at Kyo. I did and saw how dangerously close he was. I then, for some odd reason I didn't know of, started giggling. Kyo stopped, his cheeks turning redder as he started to lift himself away from me. I grabbed the front of his shirt and he opened his eyes.

"Oh, no, don't stop. You were so close to my lips," I laughed. He was about to yell at me, but I pulled him down, and closed my eyes right before his lips brushed against mine. That's when I knew that I got my wish. I knew more about my crush on Kyo. Like the fact that I don't have a crush on him at all… because… the truth is…

I'm in love with Kyo Sohma.


	13. Banana Pudding

**Unwanted**

**Chapter 13**

**Banana Pudding**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's POV) – The Roof<strong>

* * *

><p>Time stopped. Snow seemed to fall at a much slower rate. Nothing existed but Kyo and I as we sat on the roof, tangled in each other, sharing warmth and passionate kisses. We should have been freezing. We should have been talking about our new current relationship, but, for some reason, words didn't seem to matter right now. As a matter of fact, nothing mattered to me more than Kyo right now. He was my shinning sun, my will to live, my lightening, my spark… he was my love.<p>

A blanket wrapped around the two of us, my legs over his own which were pulled up to make sure mine didn't slid off of his. My hands, of course, stayed grasping at my sides. Kyo's ventured to touch the small of my back and grasp both sides of the cover, keeping us engulfed in the warmth.

He kissed me, my cheeks, my forehead, my neck-anything he pleased. In all honesty, I couldn't think of a time I felt so special.

"What does this mean?"

My eyes flickered open. Those words seemed foreign. Even as I tried, my mind couldn't put the words together. I was too far gone. The butterflies in my belly wouldn't allow me to think straight. So, I decided to go with one simple sound.

"Huh?"

"What does this mean?" Kyo repeated, leaning away from me, his cheeks the color of his eyes. "What are we?"

"We, uh…" I couldn't find words. I needed to cool down. Take a breath or two.

"You alright?" Kyo asked, putting the hand that was on my back on my forehead. "We should go in the house…"

I was still breathing. I had to clear my racing mind, but it was proving difficult. Kyo smelled amazing up close. He was so earthy and boyish, but with a faint tinge of cucumber melon, which was probably the body wash he used. Personally, I preferred Everlasting Sunshine.

"I'm fine… I'm okay, I just… god, Kyo, you're so intoxicating…"

"Eh…" Kyo's face turned brighter than his hair as he stuttered, "I-I d-don-don't kn-know wh-wh-what you're talkin' a-abou-out…"

With a sigh, I pulled Kyo close and kissed him. I pulled back and admitted, "Kyo, I'm in love with you. I'm definitely with you now… you're… in my blood…"

Kyo stared at me. I couldn't handle it. In a swift motion, I looked out into the grey sky. Snow really was pretty.

"Good. It'd suck if we weren't together after all this."

Even though it probably shouldn't have been funny, it kind of was to me. After a quick giggle, my green eyes found their way back to Kyo's red.

And then we continued to kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katelyn's POV) – Katelyn's House<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? Again?" I asked, staring out the door. Honestly, I didn't even know why I bothered to ask. He always said the same thing:<p>

"I came to see you."

Once again, for the fifth time this week, Hatsuharu Sohma has come to my house. I mean, he's hot, but what's his purpose for hanging around me? It can't really be because I like the ox of the zodiac, can it?

Hatsuharu already had his shoes off, beginning to stroll past me and into the kitchen. That's one of the bad things about him knowing his way around the house. He's always taking my banana pudding!

In a quick motion, I side stepped, stopping him from going any further. "Aren't you supposed to be with family?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," he answered, "but Yuki and Kyo didn't go again, so I decided I wouldn't stay there. I kind of wanted to see you anyways."

My cheeks turned salmon. Even though I tried to hide it, I could tell he saw by the _slight_ curve of the sides of his lips.

"Go to your family," I urged, shoving him back by his… wonderfully fit chest. He didn't budge. Tch, figures. This guy's been a rock since the day I met him.

Hatsuharu moved me to the side, walking in and leaving me to mumble to myself and close the door. Actually, both the doors. He didn't close the door into the little room where we leave the shoes, umbrellas, and other stuff. Even as I thought about it then, I couldn't remember a time he ever did!

"But I'm already here," he told me, going straight into the kitchen. I followed after him. Our kitchen was "lovely", as Karren and Amy put it when they both used to live here.

Our countertops and island were topped with black and white marble that held almost violent steaks of bright orange. Our silver steel refrigerator stood tall and proud, much like the dual-haired boy reaching inside one of the doors.

"I've always wondered why you came into my kitchen first out of all the places you could have gone."

Hatsuharu looked at me and shrugged.

"I'm kind of hungry, I guess," he said, going over toward our stainless steel dishwasher with my prized possession. I LOVE banana pudding, and whenever Hatsuharu comes around, I have to go out and buy more!

"You're hungry every day?" I asked.

"You have to eat to survive, don't you?" he answered.

"Of course, but don't you eat at your house?" I asked again.

"Yes, but I don't have banana pudding," he answered again.

Hatsuharu Sohma was definitely a character.

With a sigh, I sat down on the couch in my living room, rubbing my fingers across the soft fabric. Amy chose the colors, Karren chose the type of furniture, and I chose where it all got set up. That's how we created out front room. The sapphire couch and loveseat (the loveseat had light grey arms) both had white and black pillows, plus one grey pillow with a black design on it. It looked like roses sewed all throughout the pillow. Our flat screen hung on the wall, facing the couch, with a game and a CD player installed into the wall right below it. We had two chairs on either side of the loveseat that were so deep of pink they almost looked purple in the dark, and they had black pillows to sit in the middle. On the right side, the couch faced toward the wall and a coffee table with black edges and glass on top sat right in front of it. The rug was designed to look like peacock feathers and it sat under the edges of the coffee table and spread out toward the wall. It stopped short, being secured under a small book shelf that had a vase of tiger lilies in it.

We always were a team, Karren, Amy, and I.

Hatsuharu came in and sat next to me, MY banana pudding in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Alright," I groaned, "What are we gonna do today-AH!"

I gulped and swallowed the pudding that was just forced into my mouth. With energy I didn't know I had, I jumped up like a frog and swirled around to look down at Hatsuharu. "What are you DOING? I-… I…"

I looked at him. Really, for the first time that day, and, man, was he worse for wear. He had a scar on his forehead, a puce bruise on his cheek. From what I could see, the part of his neck that wasn't covered by his spikey black choker, was bruised. Faint finger prints, is what I thought I saw.

"What happened to you?" I asked, my voice low. Hatsuharu raised an eyebrow.

""I was wondering when you were going to say something," he muttered calmly. He looked down toward MY pudding, andthen looked back up at me. "I'm fine, so it doesn't matter. It was just really hard to sneak out of the main house without getting snagged by a thorn in a rose bush. That's where the scar came from. The bruises are from a sparring match with Kyo a little while ago."

I almost allowed myself to nod to that. Something was fishy…

Was Hatsuharu lying to me?

* * *

><p><strong>(Kyo's POV) – Kyo's Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy and I were on my bed right now. Thinking she was getting sick, I had to bring her in, but she just started kissing me while I closed my bedroom window, and then she kissed me as I sat down on my bed… and… then I ended up hovering over top of her, the only sound in the room the slight thud of snow against the window and Amy's sudden gasps as her body pushed off the bed, trying to get closer to mine… I wondered why she was doing that. I was just kissing her. It's not like I was…<p>

My cheeks turned pink at the thought. We'd have to stop before that happens… but… I felt wonderful… my stomach flipped and flopped around, my brain went fuzzy, and my body went numb. Amy's cool fingers traveled around my chest, moving slow, thoughtful. Since I'm the cat of the zodiac, I have a lot of body heat. It's just natural for me.

One of my hands moved from their position holding me up-of course, the one I didn't really need to-and moved to the bottom of her shirt. It wouldn't have been hard to lift up the bottom and travel inside, feeling her cool flesh press against my palm and fingers, but I hesitated, faltering in kissing her for a second.

_Don't do this, you'll regret it later. She'll think all you wanted was sex, and you don't, right?_

_**Of course you do. You're a man. It's not like you loved the girl. You just thought she'd be great in bed.**_

_Not true, you do love her. Why else would you be doing this? If you thought that was, than any girl would have been good, but you chose her._

_**It's only you and her in the house. Shigure's gone, Tohru and Yuki went to the grocery store. If she fights, you can take her by force. Do it. You've wanted this since you first laid eyes on her, right? Take her! Make her yours!**_

_This is not what you want to do. You have to wait until she's ready. Don't do it!_

_**Do it**__!_

Damn it! My conscious and the cat spirit; they fight so often it's hard to listen to both at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, panting slightly. I blinked at her, my cheeks flushing red. Slowly, I let my hand go up her shirt and on to her stomach. With wide eyes, Amy sucked in air and held it, her body going stiff. I smiled at her, comforting her with my eyes. Telling her, _I won't hurt you_, with my voice wouldn't be enough. I had to show her without words that I wouldn't cause her pain or heart break. I had to prove it. I'm not all that sure if I love her or not, but I do like her a lot. To be honest, I don't think I know what love is… but… I am a guy, so of course I _want_ to do it. I always do. Amy is… she's special to me, though, and if I lose her, I might just run away form even longer than four months.

It was at this moment in time I was asking myself: Could I do what the cat spirit and my conscious want at the same time?

Amy opened her mouth to speak. I took that time to lean down and let my tongue slid out my mouth, caressing hers. With a sigh, her eyes fluttered shut and she gave herself to me. This scared me a bit, a gotta admit. I don't know much about the female body, just what I was taught in school, which isn't a lot. I never had a girlfriend, never had any practice with this sort a' thing, so how on earth was I gonna do anything that pleased her? "Taking her" would be a disaster anyway, seeing as I'm a virgin just as much as she is.

Very suddenly, my door slid open. With a squeal, Amy practically threw me off of her as Yuki came in. Those damn creepy purple eyes scanned the room, looking at Amy, and then me. Amy, and then back to me. Amy, and then, once again, to me.

"Miss Honda and I are back," he told us, suspiciously eyeing Amy's red and half lidded eyes.

"Alright, rat, just don't come barging into my room," I practically hissed at him. Man, I was pissed. Here I am, mere minutes away from pleasing me AND my cat spirit, and then the damn priest of the house comes in! Pissed probably wasn't even a good word to describe what I felt.

Without showing any sign of hearing what In said, he smiled at Amy. "Good luck with that relationship, Takiashi-san. You'll need it."

"Thank you, Sohma-kun," Amy said softly, her smile forced. With that, the dumb rat left out the room. I laid my head against the wall, softly hitting it every two seconds while my eyes stared into the darkness of my eyelids. Small swirls moved and dodged my watching eye as I followed them around. Maybe I should pay attention in class more. I have no clue why those swirls are there…

Amy breathed out slowly, but loudly- a breathy sigh. I could hear a small bit of rustling, and then a small, soft hand grasped at my shoulder and pressed down. When I opened my eyes, Amy was standing up, and smiling down at me with those adorable green eyes. She looked like an angel. Like my angel. She was my pink-haired, green-eyed, angel with wings as big as the earth and a heart as clear and complicated as a river.

"You want to come downstairs with me? I think Tohru might have gotten more sticky rice."

She was obviously saying we should make rice balls together, but I just wanted to sleep off the heat traveling south.

"Nah, you go on though," I said. "I'm gonna sleep a little while. I didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah, I realize that… sorry about all this…" I didn't have to time to ask what she meant. She walked out the room too fast.

* * *

><p><strong>(Haru's POV) – The Park<strong>

* * *

><p>She didn't believe me-at least not completely. I knew she didn't, but what was I supposed to say?<p>

_Oh, yeah, these scars and bruises? No, it's cool, I'll tell you. The head of my family, Akito's his name, kind of did this when he found out that Yuki and Kyo weren't going to the main house for a second time in a row, and then I got the bruise on my neck when I tried to leave to come and see you. Alright, you want to go sledding?_

No. I'll pass on that explanation.

Currently, we were sitting in the middle of the park, right on the edge of the water fountain. It was cut off; the water was still in the bottom, the top lightly frozen. There was never a lot of snow in Tokyo to begin with, so it was odd that they got as much snow as they did this year.

We watched, Katelyn and I, as the little kids ran around in the snow, freezing in the cold. Katelyn's face was red from the bite of winter.

"You know who you look like?" I asked, seemingly surprising her. She shook her head. When she stopped, I tapped her soft, little, red nose. "You look like Rudolph."

"Who?" Katelyn asked, curiosity sparkling in those golden eyes of hers.

"Rudolph, as in Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer. It's an American myth about Santa Claus, some old man that brings presents to small children. He flies around on some reindeer and one of them was Rudolph. He was made fun of until he helped Santa through some fog with his flashlight nose and all was well in the North Pole."

Katelyn was giggling through half the story. In all honesty, I was kind of confused. Katelyn is such an American name, I thought she was a bit American.

"That's one of the stupidest stories I've ever heard, but… cute… in a way…" Katelyn smiled at me and my heart pounded a bit faster, but I made sure to keep the same face I had; wouldn't want her to see an emotion that could get me in trouble with Akito. If that meant playing it cool like this for the rest of my life, then so be it.

"So, what do you do for fun in the winter? I'm itching for a good time!" Katelyn exclaimed, getting up and stretching every which way. The wind picked up, blowing gently into our faces. Very suddenly, I realized that Katelyn's hair wasn't in their normal pony tails on the sides of her head. She wore it down, where it went straight to her mid-back. The white of winter made her look like a goddess with her long pink hair gently flowing upward in the wind and yellow eyes looking up into the sky.

And then she looked at me.

"Hey! Earth to Hatsuharu!" she said, waving a delicate hand in my face.

"Why do you call me Hatsuharu?" I asked. Once again, I seemed to surprise her as she jumped back, eyes wide. She then calmed down and sighed.

"It's so much cuter of a name. At first, I couldn't decide if I wanted to call you Hatsu' or 'Haru, but then I realized that I could be different from everyone else AND use a much cuter name for you."

With a grin, she held out her hand to me. I grabbed it. After helping me up, I looked down at her.

"Now, let's go mess with stuff!" she cheered, running around the park.

What a strange girl.

What a strangely beautiful girl.

* * *

><p><strong>(No one's POV) – The Main House<strong>

* * *

><p>It was chaos. Hatori didn't know what to do as he paced outside of Akito's door. The Sohma master was screaming at the top of his lungs, "Bring me that woman! That woman must be locked away!"<p>

"Akito-sama, are you okay?" Hatori heard Kureno ask, seemingly trying to comfort the man. But Akito was beyond comforting. Something had set him off-Hatori wasn't entirely sure what-and now he wanted the woman he was supposed to marry brought to him to be locked away forever. She was to be the barrier of his child and the mother off the _new_ head of the family. It could only be the girl; the chosen one must be from the family of angels. That was the rule of the Sohma family. Akito's mother, Ren, took the place of the last chosen one. Hatori assumed that's why Akito was so corrupt. His mother was no angel.

There was an ear shattering _ching!_ Type of sound. The family doctor rushed into the room. He saw Akito, standing with his bleeding hand clenched into a fist. Kureno held his abused cheek, looking down toward the floor and not making a sound.

"Bring me the girl! I will not give up my position or my zodiac! Bring her here!"

Hatori helped Kureno up and hurried out the room.

"Bring me the Angel of Song, Takashia, Aimee!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY! T~T Please forgive me everyone who reads this story! I want to thank all of you for your reviews! Those reviews inspired me to write this, and now I know exactly what I want to happen! At first-I'll tell you this now, because it's not happening anymore-I was going to have Amy be secretly a Sohma, to be more precise, the Sohma horse, and her parents were killed in front of her, so Hatori erased her memory and she was adopted by Ariel and Suke Takiashi. But the problem with that was, "How is that going to make the title make sense? And she mentioned the hair of her family is all weird colors, but it doesn't really help with the whole zodiac thing if 1) She doesn't know if she's apart of the zodiac and 2) She has no idea that the Sohmas are her family. So, my brain got to thinking, and I fixed the problems… well, I hope I did! Once again, I'm terribly sorry it took so long, but now I think I have enough inspiration to go on!<strong>

**Thanks again, reviewers! If I hadn't read what you guys said, I wouldn't be putting this chapter out right now! I love you all!**

**~Mwah!**


End file.
